We are investigating the molecular regulation of seed dormancy, a basic developmental mechanism used by most plants to temporally disperse reproductive success. Because very little is known about the physiology or genetic control of this process, our studies will yield valuable basic information and may provide the basis for comparisons with similar states (hibernation, spore germination, diapause).